A technology is available which reproduces an instrument performance carried out at a remote place by carrying out an automatic performance using an automatic performance device. Patent Document 1 discloses that in a system for transmitting and receiving performance data, such as MIDI data, to be used for an automatic performance, and an audio/video signal indicating distributed video and distributed audio through separate transmission systems, the audio/video signal and the performance data are reproduced synchronously at a receiving-side system. More specifically, in the case that a click signal is generated, a transmitting-side system transmits the click signal in a state of being included in the audio signal while a time stamp is added to click time data indicating the click generation time on the basis of the internal clock of the transmitting-side system. The receiving-side system corrects its internal clock so that the time when the click signal was received becomes coincident with the time indicated by the click time data, and carries out an automatic performance in synchronization with the video on the basis of the corrected internal clock.